


Rededication

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak Ti chooses who she needs to be





	Rededication

The stately Jedi Master existed no longer. As she meditated, knowing the place she had come for the site where a dear and cherished friend had died, she bid farewell to that layer of who she had been.

Shaak Ti could not, in truth, explain how the galaxy had come to this, but she knew one thing clearly. The separation of Jedi from the society they were meant to protect and serve had not helped them at all in the end days. Such distance had fostered an unhealthy arrogance, one that she wished to avoid on this distant world. And so it was that she had listened when the natives told her where the 'blue one' had fallen. She listened to all they had to share about the occupation that had come and then ended in the aftermath of the droids shutting down.

Shedding the detachment, already broken of arrogant airs by the shattering of every Force link she had ever crafted, Shaak Ti became one with the people of Felucia.

She could not save the galaxy, but she could, and would, protect these people.


End file.
